Necessidade Básica
by Sibila
Summary: YAOI. Fic antiga. Um encontro do cavaleiro de Fênix com o cavaleiro de Virgem no Japão... atritos, conversas, sushis, sashimis, etc...


**Aviso 1**: Esta é uma fic antiga que já havia publicado há uns três anos, (mas não aqui no fanfiction.net), então já deve ser conhecida por algumas pessoas.

**Aviso 2**: Essa fic é **YAOI (Homem x Homem, gay, homossexual, etc...)** e se esse tema não te agrada, sinta-se a vontade para apertar o botão "retornar" aí em cima. Mas, se for o contrário, bem, espero poder te divertir um pouco!

**Aviso 3**: Os personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Kurumada, Toei, etc. Não estou lucrando nada com ela. É apenas coisa de fã.

Par central: Ikki/Shaka

Continuação da Fic "Dizer Adeus".

* * *

O sol brilhava forte no céu niponico quando Shaka decidiu que não iria entrar na mansão de Athena. Nem entendia mais porque estava ali. Afinal já não sabia que a morte de Kamus, ocorrida a seis meses atrás, foi quase provocada pelo próprio? Quando queria ensinar seu pupilo a alcançar o sétimo sentido? Ouviu essa história até a exaustão e tinha se conformado. Mas também não iria agora confraternizar com aqueles cavaleiros de bronze. _"...Ah!... Estava passando aqui perto e resolvi fazer uma visita e tomar um saquê com vocês..."_ Não. Não ia fazer isso. Além do mais não bebia nada com álcool e eles eram um bando de crianças. Realmente não tinha nada a fazer ali.

Ele, que vinha andando calmamente pela calçada que ficava em frente à mansão, passou reto pelo portão de entrada, dando uma rápida olhada pelas grades e vendo nos jardins que rodeavam a residência dos Kido aqueles três jovens cavaleiros. Um que foi a causa de uma das suas maiores tristezas, outro que quase o matou e o terceiro que nunca lhe fez nada de muito grave. Seguiu caminho, pensando em ir terminar sua peregrinação pelos templos budistas que foi a razão para vir àquele país.

No jardim da mansão, Ikki, Shun e Hyoga perceberam quase que imediatamente o cosmos do cavaleiro de Virgem e viram quando ele passou em frente ao portão, mas sem parar.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Andrômeda com um certo receio. Não gostava nem um pouco de Shaka, que quase matou seu irmão.

- Não sei, Shun. - respondeu Fênix, intimamente surpreso e gostando daquela repentina aparição. - Mas vou lá descobrir. - começou a andar em direção ao portão, mas foi detido por seu irmão que segurou com força seu braço.

- Não, Ikki! - disse Shun quase gritando. - Esquece isso! Ele já foi embora!

Ikki olhou para o irmão daquele jeito intimador dele e tirou a mão que segurava seu braço. - Eu percebi, mas mesmo assim quero saber o que ele veio fazer aqui.

- Você vai se meter em encrenca, Ikki. - comentou Hyoga chegando perto.

- Isso!...Você só vai arranjar confusão se for lá! - concordou Shun erguendo as mãos novamente para tornar a segurar o braço do irmão, mas desistiu quando Fênix o olhou duramente.

- Eu não tenho medo daquele lá, Shun. - retrucou Ikki, sério. - Se já o derrotei uma vez, posso muito bem derrotá-lo de novo... e não acho que ele tenha vindo aqui para brigar, afinal ele não jurou fidelidade a deusa?. - olhou para Hyoga. - E você, meta-se com a sua vida, falô? - rosnou.

Hyoga ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz e deu de ombros. - Não está mais aqui quem falou... e se você voltar cego, mudo e surdo não vem dizer que não avisamos. - completou com um sorriso cínico.

- Ah, não, Hyoga! - protestou Shun, olhando-o chateado e depois se voltou para seu irmão. - Por favor, Ikki... - implorou, quase chorando. - E você não o derrotou, vocês morreram!

Ikki olhou de um para o outro, exasperado. - Ahhhhh!... Querem fazer o favor de irem arrumar o que fazer e me deixar em paz? - esbravejou e se virou. - Saco! - praguejou e foi andando rapidamente até a saída, antes que Shun viesse atrás dele. Não queria tratar o irmão assim, mas às vezes ele ficava zeloso demais. E não ia explicar para ele, agora, o tipo de confusão que queria arranjar com Shaka e que fazia seu corpo formigar só de pensar.

Ainda ouviu o grito de Andrômeda chamando-o, o que o fez atravessar mais rapidamente o jardim, alcançar os portões da entrada e sair. O cosmos de Shaka já ia longe e estava achando que não conseguiria alcançá-lo.

Não podia perder uma oportunidade dessas. Iria tirar satisfações com ele, aproveitar para revê-lo e quem sabe arrumar uma encrenca, mas um tipo de encrenca bem diferente daquela mencionada por Cisne.

Havia percebido, por instinto, usando seu 'radar' infalível, que aquele cavaleiro indiano era meio florzinha, bem do jeito que gostava, apesar de sua postura de monge tibetano. Se ele não tivesse mandado aqueles dois palermas atacarem-no, o que o deixou bastante irritado, e se não fosse aquela luta que travaram na Casa de Virgem, quando não havia clima para nada a não ser resolver a peleja, bem que teria chamado o outro para um 'particular', já que eram associados ao mesmo 'clube'. Só restava saber se Shaka, agora, toparia jogar uma partida com ele.

Ikki virou uma esquina e avistou Virgem a alguns metros a sua frente, vestido com roupas tipicamente ocidentais e tendo os longos cabelos descendo por suas costas como um manto dourado, refulgindo a luz do sol. Uma visão realmente encantadora com seu corpo esguio e bem feito e seus gestos graciosos. É. Seria uma partida com direito a prorrogação e cobrança de pênaltis. Se ele topasse, é claro.

Shaka entrou na próxima rua, andando tranquilamente, dando a impressão de estar só a passeio e Fênix rumou para lá, decidido a fazê-lo aceitar o jogo de qualquer jeito.

Na outra rua, viu Shaka novamente a sua frente, parando de vez em quando para olhar algo que o interessasse, entrando numa livraria, ficando lá alguns minutos, tornando a sair e seguir em frente, parecendo totalmente alheio a perseguição de Ikki e virando numa outra rua.

Ikki continuou seguindo-o e assim que virou a próxima esquina deu de cara com Virgem, que estava encostado na parede, as mãos nos bolsos das calças, numa postura bem descontraída, com os tornozelos cruzados e o rosto virado, de olhos abertos, encarando-o.

- Olá, Fênix. - disse com voz suave.

- Shaka. - murmurou Ikki recuperando-se do susto e assumindo sua habitual aparência feroz. Só para fazer tipo. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

O cavaleiro de Virgem sorriu e desencostou da parede. - Hum... eu acho que isso não é da sua conta, Fênix. - sisse e se virou, tornando a andar. - E, por favor, pare de me seguir, que isso não é nada agradável. - completou, volvendo a cabeça para trás por um instante e olhando rapidamente para o outro.

Ikki seguiu atrás, ficando um pouco impaciente com o jeito metido do outro. - Não é agradável?... ha!... E o que me importa se não é agradável?... Eu quero saber o que, diabos, você veio fazer aqui! - não ia ser tão fácil assim se livrar dele.

Shaka olhou novamente por cima do ombro. - Já disse... não é da sua conta. - retrucou e rumou para um grande parque que havia logo em frente. O dia estava bem bonito e não ia ficar perdendo tempo discutindo com aquele cavaleiro de bronze esquentado. Será que não bastava a luta que tiveram no santuário? - Agora, vai... me deixa em paz. - disse e fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão.

Fênix perdeu a pouca paciência que tinha. - Escuta aqui, ô coisa enjoada. - disse pegando Virgem pelo braço e fazendo-o parar. - Quer parar com essa frescura e dizer logo o que eu quero saber?

Shaka olhou para a mão que o segurava e foi subindo o olhar lentamente até alcançar os olhos do dono, começando a notar que Fênix não era de se jogar fora... Hum... - E porque?... Porque eu tenho que dizer a você o que estou fazendo aqui?

- Porque eu quero saber! - bradou Ikki olhando dentro daqueles belos e serenos olhos azuis... Hum... definitivamente não desistiria de sua caça.

Shaka ficou uns instantes olhando para Fênix, chegando a achar engraçado aquela cobrança e ver que o outro parecia realmente acreditar que tinha a direito de ficar fazendo essas perguntas a ele. - Hum... porque você quer... - Virgem olhou para cima como se estivesse pensando e depois tornou a olhar para Ikki. - Não. Não é um motivo muito bom. - disse e sorriu, provocante. - Agora, com licença. - puxou o braço, soltando-se e, virando-lhe as costas, continuou seu passeio pelo parque, embrenhando-se por um caminho entre as árvores que havia ali perto, mas antes lançou um último olhar em direção ao Fênix.

Realmente ele era muito agradável de se olhar, apesar de sua cara quase sempre fechada e seus modos grosseiros... bonitinho, mas muito brigão.

"Hum... O que é isso, Shaka? Está ficando interessado? Não. É melhor não pensar nisso... Pense no caminho da iluminação... Mas..."

Ikki deu um sorriso malicioso e partiu atrás de Virgem, disposto a quebrar aquela arrogância toda e ver no que ia dar. Principalmente ver no que ia dar.

Notando que ainda era seguido, o cavaleiro de Virgem tornou a parar e se virar para Fênix. - Mas você não desiste mesmo, não é? – disse, divertindo-se com o inusitado daquela situação. Com Ikki perseguindo-o assim, só para saber o que ele estava fazendo ali, naquele país. Afinal não havia mais disputas entre eles. Então porquê motivo aquela caçada? A não ser que ele estivesse interessado também...

Hum... Porque esse 'também'? Ai... ai... iluminação, Shaka... Lembre-se dos ensinamentos do Mestre e das quatro vias de salvação. E não há nada ali que diga que você irá salvar sua alma enroscando-se com outro homem...

Não mesmo...

Mas...

Fênix se aproximou. - Nunca fui de desistir de nada... e acho que você sabe disso, Shaka. - disse, lembrando-se da luta que tiveram no santuário. - Agora dá prá me dizer o que você queria ao se aproximar da residência dos Kido?

Shaka cruzou os braços e ficou olhando bem dentro dos olhos do cavaleiro de Fênix. - Não, não dá. - retorquiu dando um meio sorriso. - Porque não é da sua conta.

- Ah!... Mas é, sim! Principalmente quando uma criatura traiçoeira como você chega perto dos meus amigos. - disse Ikki sorrindo com malícia e se aproximando devagar, já pensando em dar o bote.

- Hã?... Traiçoeiro?... Você não me conhece direito para vir dizer o que eu sou ou deixo de ser, garoto. - disse Shaka com um leve tom de desdém, descruzando os braços e colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças... Hum... esse aí está querendo arrumar 'idéia' comigo... Só pode...

Ikki deu uma risadinha, se aproximando mais ainda. - Garoto? - disse olhando Shaka de cima e sentindo uma agitação por dentro com essa proximidade. - Foi um garoto que derrotou você, Shaka de Virgem? O dito cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus?

Agora foi a vez de Shaka rir. - Sim... um garoto. - ele correu os olhos pelo corpo de Fênix reclinando a cabeça de lado, e voltou a encará-lo. - Um garoto grande, devo admitir, mas apenas um garoto... e só. Que teve a sorte de ter a deusa Athena ao seu laaaahhhh... mmmfff...

Fênix aproveitou o falatório de Shaka e rapidamente agarrou seu rosto entre as mãos, puxando-o e calando aquela boca com um ardoroso beijo. Obrigou aqueles lábios macios a ficarem abertos com a pressão de sua boca e com sua língua, saboreando a umidade cálida daquela outra língua que insistia em tentar falar. E como era agradável e doce esse primeiro contato.

Deslizou ligeiro uma mão pelas costas de Virgem, segurando-o firmemente contra si, e a outra foi alojar-se na parte de trás de sua cabeça, impedindo-o de se afastar, enquanto aprofundava o beijo, forçando mais a boca contra a de Virgem quase a ponto de machucar.

Agora ele ia ver quem era garoto, pensou, inclinando o corpo um pouco para frente, forçando Shaka para baixo, o que o fez perder o equilíbrio e ficar sustentado apenas por seus braços, como se já lhe pertencesse.

Começou a sentir a resistência do outro cavaleiro, que tentava soltar-se, ir diminuindo aos poucos e parou o beijo. Deu um sorriso satisfeito ao ver aqueles belos olhos arregalados de espanto, as faces levemente coradas e os lábios avermelhados pelo beijo impetuoso.

- Quer fazer o favor de me largar! - exclamou Shaka, ofegante, tentando se firmar ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava Ikki. Este, atendendo prontamente ao pedido, abriu os braços de forma repentina e Virgem, perdendo o precário sustento, foi ao chão estrepitosamente, soltando um grito abafado.

- Mas que droga é essa? - Shaka se ergueu e sentou no chão, tirando os cabelos que lhe caíram no rosto. - O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu moleque paleolítico!?! - vociferou, olhando, indignado, para Fênix e apalpando o queixo para ver se estava tudo no lugar... Será que teria que ensinar todo o be-a-bá para aquele ali?

Rindo da irritação do outro, Ikki fez Virgem deitar-se novamente com um empurrão e, antes que o outro desse por si, se ajoelhou, prendendo-o entre as pernas e apoiando as mãos no chão, aos lados da cabeça dele. - Estou apenas querendo te conhecer melhor, Shaka... - disse com um sorriso sacana. - Não é isso que eu devo fazer?

Shaka ainda olhou com certa raiva para Ikki. - Me conhecer?... Talvez conhecer o fundo da minha goela, não? - retrucou sarcástico. - Agora sai de cima de mim, garoto... e vê se aprende a beijar antes de vir atacar os outros. - completou e começou a se mexer, querendo tirar Fênix de cima de si.

Ikki apertou mais o corpo de Shaka com as pernas. - Não gostou do beijo? - perguntou entre risos. - Então que tal me ensinar como você gosta de ser beijado?

Shaka olhou para Ikki por uns instantes em silêncio.

Bem, era evidente o interesse de Fênix... e agora? - Sei... - murmurou e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, com as mãos de Ikki entre o triângulo formado por seu braços. - E a sua preocupação com os seus amigos e com o que eu poderia fazer contra eles? - analisou aqueles olhos escuros detidamente, as linhas fortes e harmoniosas daquele rosto jovem e começando, um pouco contra a vontade, a gostar do que via.

- Eles podem se cuidar muito bem sozinhos. - retorquiu Ikki e ergueu as mãos, fazendo-as correrem pelos braços de Shaka, subindo até seus pulsos. - Além do mais você está aqui comigo e eu prefiro satisfazer a vontade que tenho de 'conhecer' você, Shaka de Virgem, mesmo que seja a força. - completou e sorriu malicioso apertando os pulsos do outro, mas não muito, pois já tinha percebido que não ia precisar forçar nada. O que era excelente.

O cavaleiro de Virgem deu uma risada. - A força? - riu mais ainda, esticando os braços como se estivesse se espreguiçando o que fez Ikki soltar seus pulsos. - Hum... Francamente, Fênix, você não acha que eu estou aqui, deitado neste chão, só porque você está me segurando, não é? - ele também sorriu cheio de malícia, deixando o corpo relaxado debaixo do peso de Ikki, sem oferecer qualquer resistência.

É. Ia deixar rolar...

- Certo... - murmurou Fênix aproximando o rosto. - Bem que eu desconfiava que aquele seu ar venerável era só fachada mesmo. - disse e roçou os lábios pelo rosto de Virgem, que apenas deu uma risada de seu comentário, e foi descendo por sua garganta. Percebeu, com prazer, que o outro virava a cabeça, esticando o pescoço e deixando-o a mercê de sua boca, que chupava aquela pele cheirosa, suave, indo até sua orelha e acariciando-a com a língua.

- Hum... - suspirou Shaka, começando a ficar aceso com as carícias. - Mas... Fênix... - sentiu que o ardor em seu corpo aumentava na medida em que Ikki descia os lábios por sua pele, abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa e chupando cada pedaço descoberto... É... não ia precisar ensinar nada para aquele ali. - Hum... Ikki... isso está muito bom, mas... - ele fez um esforço para se controlar e colocou as mãos nos ombros do outro cavaleiro, afastando-o.

- Mas o quê? - retrucou Fênix com voz abafada, deslizando uma mão pelo peito de Virgem e massageando um mamilo, apertando-o entre os dedos. - Ah, Shaka!... Desencana... - empurrou as mãos de Virgem e tornou a mergulhar em seu corpo, passando as mãos por suas costas e erguendo-o um pouco enquanto agarrava o mamilo direito com a boca, chupando-o e mordendo-o.

Shaka ficou pendente nos braços de Ikki, deitando a cabeça para trás, os braços largados, deleitando-se mais um pouco com os afagos da boca de Fênix em seu corpo, que a muito pedia para receber de novo esse tipo de tratamento especial. E como gostava disso e das sensações prazerosas que seu corpo sentia. Simplesmente adorava. E neste momento sem quaisquer outros sentimentos mais profundos que pudessem vir a magoá-lo de novo. Não. Somente a necessidade básica de satisfação sexual.

O problema é que não estavam num lugar muito apropriado, pensou Shaka abrindo os olhos com um gemido e olhando ao longe as pessoas que passavam de lá para cá, aproveitando esse dia de sol no mesmo lugar onde estavam eles dois, meio escondidos entre as árvores.

É, tinha que deixar essa terapia para um pouco mais tarde. Tornou a erguer a cabeça e a afastar Ikki de seu corpo, com um suspiro. - Fênix... não seja tão impetuoso e pare já com isso...

- Ahh!!... Cacete!!... Qual é a tua, heim?!... - Ikki olhou enraivecido e cheio de tesão para o cavaleiro de Virgem, sentando-se em cima da pernas dele. - E não venha me dizer que não está querendo!... Senão vai ter é porrada aqui!

Shaka riu e, apoiando uma das mãos no chão, fez a outra deslizar pelo rosto de Fênix, descendo por seu pescoço, seu tórax. - Sossega, garoto... - murmurou, sorrindo e acompanhando com os olhos sua mão que percorria a barriga do outro, passando pelo cós de sua calça e encontrando seu membro que já mostrava claros sinais de excitação. - Ah... - olhou nos olhos de Fênix e sorriu maliciosamente. - É claro que eu quero... - deu um leve apertão naquela protuberância rija, fazendo Ikki soltar um gemido rouco. - Quero e muito... - sussurrou e aproximou o rosto do outro, passando a língua devagar por seus lábios e depois tornou a se afastar. - Mas não aqui, neste lugar... - completou e saiu agilmente de debaixo de Ikki, levantando-se.

Ikki fez o mesmo e passou o braço pela cintura de Virgem, que começava a limpar suas roupas das pequenas folhas e grama secas. - Nem pense em fugir de mim, anjo safado. - murmurou olhando dentro dos seus olhos.

Shaka suspirou e desvencilhou-se do braço do outro cavaleiro. Não queria saber daquela história de anjo de novo. Não mesmo. - Não vou fugir, Fênix... - disse e jogou os cabelos por cima de um dos ombros, tirando as folhinhas e gravetos que porventura ficaram grudados ali.

- Você já sabe que vai ter o que deseja de mim, por isso, vamos sair daqui e resolver tudo logo. - Shaka foi andando na frente, abotoando a camisa e saindo do meio das árvores.

Ikki foi logo atrás, alcançando o outro cavaleiro, tornando a passar o braço por sua cintura e nem ligando para quem pudesse ver esse gesto íntimo entre os dois. - Hum... Você fala como se estivéssemos fazendo algum tipo de negócio. - disse e deu um leve apertão na cintura do outro. - Vai cobrar por hora, vai?

Virgem olhou espantado para Fênix e empurrou-o. - Cretino... eu devia ir embora depois dessa. - retrucou e saiu andando na frente, jogando os cabelos para trás novamente.

Ikki começou a rir e alcançou Shaka, tornando a abraçá-lo. - Nem pensar, anjo... mesmo que você comece a gritar Sei San Sara desvairadamente, não vai conseguir se livrar de mim, agora. - ele aproximou a boca de ouvido de Virgem. - E se for cobrar eu pago... - murmurou com voz sedutora.

- Ah!... Por Krishna! - Shaka empurrou Ikki de novo, mas o outro não chegou a soltá-lo. - Eu devia cobrar era para ter que ficar ouvindo essas suas gracinhas. - disse e sorriu, mais se divertindo do que se sentindo ofendido.

Nesse momento uma senhora apareceu no caminho que os dois seguiam em direção a saída, olhando espantada para aqueles dois homens abraçados e passou rapidamente por eles, tampando o rosto com uma das mãos e murmurando um 'descarados' indignada.

Shaka e Ikki se entreolharam e caíram na risada, separando-se um pouco.

- Vamos para um lugar que tenho aqui perto e parar de escandalizar os outros. - disse Fênix ainda rindo um pouco.

O cavaleiro de Virgem balançou a cabeça, concordando e olhou ao redor, quando eles saíram do parque. - Mas antes eu queria comer qualquer coisa... estou morrendo de fome.

Fênix olhou Virgem de lado - Eu também estou com fome e quero comer algo, só que não é qualquer coisa, não. - retorquiu num tom bem canalha.

Shaka olhou para Fênix e sorriu, mas não fez qualquer comentário, senão poderia ser pior. Passaram num restaurante e Shaka escolheu o que queria comer, mandando embrulhar para viagem e rumaram para um prédio de três andares que tinha quase no final daquela rua.

Subiram para o terceiro andar e entraram no apartamento de Ikki, que era pequeno, com apenas um quarto e os móveis necessários à subsistência. Um típico apartamento de homem, sem qualquer frescura.

- Hum... tudo bem básico, não? - comentou Shaka dando uma volta na sala onde havia um sofá, uma poltrona, uma mesa e duas cadeiras e uma pequena estante com uma televisão, um aparelho de som e poucos livros e revistas.

- É tudo que eu preciso. - disse Ikki largando a comida em cima da mesa e olhando para Shaka que se dirigia para o quarto. Já começava a ficar impaciente com Virgem e sua inspeção pensando porque o outro não comia de uma vez para depois eles irem para a cama.

No quarto havia uma cama grande, um guarda-roupa e uma escrivaninha perto da janela.

Shaka se aproximou da escrivaninha e ficou olhando o que tinha lá e depois olhou pela janela de onde dava para ver uma parte do parque onde estiveram há pouco.

A perspectiva de um pouco de sexo descompromissado era muito atraente, não podia negar, e Fênix parecia saber muito bem o que fazer, apesar de ser tão jovem, mas o que não entendia era porque havia cedido tão depressa assim... Afinal não havia se negado e dispensado todos aqueles que vieram depois de Kamus? Querendo voltar, após essa mágoa terrível, para a vida tranqüila que levava antes? Bem, estava um pouco carente, é claro... e também havia esse desejo...

- Shaka. - chamou Ikki da porta e quando o outro se virou fez um sinal com a mão, indicando a sala. - O rango. - disse apenas, querendo que Virgem parasse com aquela embromação toda. Será possível que ele não estava afim também?

Virgem sorriu e foi andando em direção a Ikki, decidindo que não ia pensar em mais nada, afinal já estava ali mesmo e ia matar esse desejo que o queimava por dentro... podia fazer isso? Não podia? Além do mais, Fênix era um gatinho. - Hum... é mesmo... comida japonesa... adoro. - passou pelo outro cavaleiro e foi até a mesa. Pegou o embrulho e voltou para o quarto, colocando o pacote em cima da cama. - Você não tem uma toalha ou qualquer coisa assim? - perguntou olhando para Ikki.

Ikki deu um suspiro, não entendendo porque Shaka queria comer na cama, a não ser que ele quisesse emendar tudo direto. Foi até o armário e tirou de lá uma toalha limpa. Quando se voltou Virgem já havia se livrado dos sapatos e calças que usava, ficando só com a camisa que ia até um pouco abaixo dos quadris e sentou na cama, de pernas cruzadas, como se fosse meditar. É, provavelmente ele pretendia emendar, pensou Ikki com um sorriso malicioso e se aproximou, passando a toalha para Shaka. Depois tirou a camisa e os sapatos e sentou na cama também, em frente ao outro cavaleiro.

- Duas coisas que dão muito prazer... - comentou Virgem estendo a toalha em cima da cama e colocando o embrulho no meio. - Comer e fazer sexo. - abriu o pacote, tirando os invólucros com as comidas e dispondo-os ordenadamente a sua frente. - Por isso que tantos buscam maneiras de controlar esses dois atos. - pegou dois rashis e ficou balançando-os no ar, escolhendo o que iria pegar primeiro. - Para não virarem escravos do prazer e conseqüente do desejo por esse prazer.

Fênix deu um suspiro e deitou de lado na cama, apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos. Se Shaka começasse a dar uma de mestre budista agora, ele iria lá para a sala ver televisão até que o outro terminasse de comer. Ou então ia agarrar ele logo de uma vez e começar a farra ali mesmo, no meio dos sashimis.

- Mas depois de satisfeitos esses dois atos, o desejo perde a sua força. Temporariamente, mas perde. - continuou Virgem e pegou um pedaço de salmão fatiado, estendo-o para Ikki. - É nós voltamos a ficar sóbrios novamente, donos de nossa razão. - colocou o pedaço de peixe cru na boca de Fênix. - Podemos voltar ao nosso bhakti. - pegou outro sashimi, de atum, e enfiou na própria boca, saboreando-o prazerosamente. - Então porque não nos entregamos a esses prazeres de uma vez, resolvendo-os e, assim, podemos ficar livres para as outras práticas de nosso dia-a-dia? - completou após engolir o peixe e ficou olhando para Fênix como se esperasse uma resposta a sua pergunta, que possivelmente era dirigida a um de seus deuses.

- Sinceramente, Shaka. - disse Ikki pegando um ebimaki. - Eu acho que a gente deve se esbaldar até não poder mais e mandar esse negócio de bhakti para as cuias. - enfiou o bolinho na boca, mastigando com vontade. - E se você pensa que eu vou meditar antes de te foder, pode esquecer, ok? - Fênix lançou um olhar para Virgem como se estivesse preste a pular em cima dele.

Shaka riu e esticou uma das pernas, passando o pé pelo peito do outro cavaleiro, empurrando-o levemente. - Só estou fazendo umas considerações, Fênix. - disse e colocou outro pedaço de peixe na boca, comendo-o.- Gosto de pensar um pouco enquanto como... e quanto a meditar... - pegou mais um pedaço, desta vez com os dedos, e levou-o até a boca de Ikki. - É uma prática muito boa... como você já deve saber.

Fênix pegou o pulso de Virgem, apanhando o peixe e comendo enquanto olhava para o rosto do outro cavaleiro. - Sabe o que eu acho, Shaka. - disse e enfiou os dedos do cavaleiro de Virgem na boca, fazendo-os deslizarem em sua língua.

- O que? - murmurou Virgem gostando do carinho que Ikki fazia em seus dedos e pegou com a outra mão um kanimaki, comendo-o.

- Eu acho... - ele largou a mão de Shaka e segurou sua perna, acariciando-a. - Que você fica arranjando essas explicações... - começou a beijar a perna do outro cavaleiro, deslizando os lábios até a parte interna de sua coxa e chupando a pele enquanto fazia sua mão deslizar por baixo dela numa suave carícia.

- Sim...? - Shaka abria mais a perna, deixando-a bem à disposição dos lábios e das mãos de Fênix, perdendo a fome pela comida que estava a sua frente e só tendo olhos para Ikki que beijava sua coxa.

- Porque quer justificar, sei lá para quem, essa necessidade que você tem de trepar. - disse Ikki e deslizou pela cama, indo parar atrás do cavaleiro de Virgem. - E que você não queria ter. - concluiu e abraçou-o, encaixando-se nele e beijando-lhe o pescoço, chupando-o com vontade.

- Oras, Ikki... Você não me conhece tão bem assim para dizer uma coisa dessas. - retorquiu Shaka baixinho, arrepiando-se todo com os lábios de Ikki em seu pescoço e espantado ante a perspicácia do outro, pois ele, apesar de não querer reconhecer, tinha acertado em cheio.

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e um pouco para trás, deixando-se ficar bem largado contra o corpo de Ikki, nos braços que o rodeavam e sentindo seu corpo esquentar e formigar de prazer.

- Mas eu estou certo, não estou?... - murmurou Ikki e se inclinou, pegando um sashimi e colocando na boca de Shaka, esperando que ele terminasse de comer. - E eu acho ótimo que você seja assim.- disse enquanto acariciava-lhe o peito, com a mão entrando por sua camisa, desabotoando alguns botões e descendo por seu ombro, seu braço.

- Assim como? - perguntou Shaka terminando de mastigar e virando um pouco para olhar para Fênix, sentindo-se incrivelmente bem naqueles braços aconchegantes, com aquelas carícias fazendo aquele calor gostoso percorrer seu corpo, deixando-o eletrizado e sensível a cada toque. Roçou a testa de leve na face de Ikki e ficou deslizando os dedos por seu tórax, esperando que ele falasse, mas já sem muito interesse em ouvir, querendo apenas sentir.

Fênix enfiou dois dedos na boca de Shaka, brincando com sua língua. - Com essa cara de anjo... - afastou uma das pernas de Virgem com a outra mão sem encontrar qualquer resistência, apenas vendo que a respiração do outro acelerou, e segurou-a bem aberta. - E esse jeito de monge... - tirou os dedos que mantinha na boca do outro e enfiou-os entre suas pernas, penetrando-o de uma vez só. - Mas que é safado até a raiz dos cabelos.

Shaka deu um gemido alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e abrindo mais as pernas, erguendo-as, com os joelhos dobrados, como num ato reflexo para facilitar a arremetida dos dedos de Ikki. - Mas... aahhh... garoto... - murmurou, arrebatado, procurando com as mãos introduzir mais profundamente aqueles dedos dentro de si.

- Não... - Ikki sorriu e ficou olhando por um tempo aquele rosto enquanto seus dedos deslizavam cada vez com mais velocidade dentro de Shaka, entrando e saindo, estimulando-o. - Sou um homem... - disse, observando o rubor que cobria suas faces, os olhos, de um azul límpido, agora escurecidos pelo desejo e prazer e a boca bem feita que não parava de gemer. - Que vai te comer bem gostoso... - completou, beijando aqueles lábios, tirando a mão que estava entre as pernas de Shaka e abraçando-o com força, trazendo-o para bem junto de si, num beijo intenso, mas sem a violência do primeiro e sim, provando aquela língua e aquela boca mais demoradamente, sorvendo seu sabor, conhecendo-a. Sentindo que Virgem se abandonava em seus braços, totalmente entregue e percebendo como isso era perigoso e irresistível. Como era ameaçadoramente bom ter este cavaleiro dourado tão perto assim e sem que houvesse alguma batalha na qual estivessem em campos opostos.

Foi parando o beijo devagar e, com um safanão, varreu de cima da cama todos os potes de comida, fazendo-os voarem para o chão na maior desordem, o que fez Virgem dar uma risada.

- Bagunçeiro. - murmurou Shaka e fez Ikki se deitar, tirando a camisa e subindo por cima dele, os cabelos como uma cortina ao redor de seu rosto e se inclinou, acariciando-lhe a face com a sua, mordiscando seus lábios e descendo por sua garganta.

Para Shaka, sentir esta proximidade novamente, o calor de outra pele sob seus dedos, o toque de outras mãos sobre seu corpo, faziam-no simplesmente delirar, esquecer tudo o mais e se entregar a sua paixão pelo gozo. - E não importa mais que você seja um garoto... - murmurou enquanto seus lábios percorriam o peito de Fênix, chupando e lambendo a pele, roçando a face naquele corpo jovem e viril que estava inteiramente a sua disposição.

Ergueu os braços de Ikki e fez os dedos deslizarem por eles suavemente enquanto sugava-lhe o mamilo esquerdo, prendendo-o entre os dentes e acariciando-o com a língua. - Ou um homem... - disse enquanto deslizava os lábios até o outro mamilo que recebeu o mesmo tratamento carinhoso, ouvindo os suspiros e gemidos de Ikki que se deixava ficar sob seus afagos.

Foi descendo os lábios pelo abdômen de Fênix, com os braços esticados para cima, acariciando seu rosto, sua boca, sentindo-o respirar profundamente enquanto deslizava a língua por sua barriga, chupando e beijando até chegar ao cós de suas calças. - Porque eu quero você de qualquer jeito... - murmurou Virgem ajoelhando-se entre as pernas de Ikki e desabotoando suas calças, descendo o zíper e percorrendo a mão por seu ventre, a milímetros do membro enrijecido do outro. Fazendo o polegar deslizar com uma certa pressão por aquela linha imaginária entre o ventre e o sexo o que fez Ikki soltar um gemido mais forte e erguer-se sobre os cotovelos, olhando para Virgem com olhos de fênix.

Shaka ficou encarando aquele olhar enquanto tirava as calças e a cueca de Ikki para depois descer os olhos até sua ereção. - Nossa... e como quero... - disse, olhando para tudo aquilo e começando as carícias.

Fênix deu uma risadinha excitada. - Então vai, anjo safado... ele é todo seu. - incentivou, abrindo mais as pernas, não se agüentando de ansiedade de ver aquele cavaleiro que antes aparentava ser tão santo, caindo de boca e sentir o prazer, principalmente sentir o prazer que aquela boca iria proporcionar.

Shaka sorriu e continuou acariciando o membro de Ikki, subindo e descendo a mão devagar, apertando um pouco e depois soltando, sentindo seu calor, sua rigidez, enquanto deslizava a outra mão pela parte interna de sua coxa, indo até a virilha e depois voltando, indo e voltando e pressionando os dedos em sua virilha e movendo-os devagar.

Olhou dentro dos olhos de Fênix enquanto ia descendo o rosto até seu membro, abrindo a boca e fazendo a ponta da língua passear pela glande, depois a roçando na língua, mas sem enfiá-la na boca.

- Você tá querendo me matar de tesão, né? - sussurrou Ikki roucamente, com os olhos em brasa, colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça de Virgem e forçando-a para frente, querendo que ele metesse logo tudo na boca, só que Shaka afastou aquela mão, ainda olhando para Fênix, deixou os lábios apenas entreabertos e roçou-os pela glande, umedecendo-os com o líquido que já saía dali.

- Impaciente. - murmurou e abocanhou-o, chupando apenas a cabeça, no começo, deliciando-se com aquele sabor que tanto gostava de sentir e depois foi descendo a boca, enfiando o membro do outro mais fundo, sugando-o com vontade enquanto com a mão afagava-lhe o saco, descendo os dedos e introduzindo o dedo médio em Ikki, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava com o polegar a pele que ia até o escroto, enlouquecendo um pouco o seu parceiro.

Shaka enfiava o sexo de Ikki todo na boca, chegando até a sua garganta e depois ia tirando-o devagar, adorando ouvir os gemidos que conseguia arrancar do cavaleiro de Fênix que começava a movimentar os quadris, fodendo a sua boca. - Ahh... assim... chupa mesmo, seu puto... - murmurava Ikki enquanto Shaka continuava a sugar seu membro, lambuzando-se de saliva e de esperma.

Quando percebeu que Ikki queria gozar Virgem parou a felação, sob os protestos do outro, segurou seu membro pela base com certa pressão, lambeu os lábios e puxou Ikki para si, beijando-o e fazendo com que sentisse o gosto de sexo em sua boca, deixando que sua língua explorasse todos os recantos daquela boca, enquanto ia inclinando-se para frente, deitando-o de novo e subindo em seu ventre.

Esfregou-se um pouco na dureza palpitante de Fênix, segurando-o logo em seguida e fazendo-o deslizar por sua entrada, antegozando o momento de seu maior prazer.

- Hum... começou com anjo... - disse Shaka e foi metendo o sexo de Fênix dentro de si devagar, mordendo os lábios quando sentiu aquela dor habitual para vencer a resistência, ofegando um pouco. - Ahhh... e agora... sou puto... - Ia descendo pelo membro de Ikki, apoiando as mãos em seu peito e colocando-se em melhor posição para facilitar a penetração. - Hum... mas... isso é tão bom... - murmurava, de cabeça baixa enquanto ia descendo lentamente. - Será que eu devo cobrar pelos meus 'serviços'? - levantou o rosto, olhando para Ikki com um sorriso brincalhão e devasso nos lábios, meio escondido pelos cabelos que se colavam no seu suor e jogou o corpo para trás, ficando com as mãos apoiadas na cama, os joelhos dobrados e terminando de se encaixar em Fênix, apertando-o dentro de si. - Heim? - disse e começou a movimentar-se para frente e para trás devagar.

Ikki se ergueu, apoiando-se nas mãos e olhando para Shaka de um jeito malicioso enquanto acompanhava os movimentos do outro com os quadris. - Só se eu for cliente exclusivo... - disse e começou a masturbar Virgem, deixando teso do mesmo jeito que ele estava dentro daquele buraquinho apertado.

Shaka jogou a cabeça para trás, os cabelos descendo em cascata pela cama, enquanto sentia o membro de Ikki preenchendo-o todo, quente, úmido, alargando-o mais neste vai-e-vem delicioso e enchendo-se do prazer que ansiava por sentir novamente de ter aquela carne rija invadindo assim seu corpo, fazendo-o gemer extasiado. Não podia mais viver sem isso. Não queria. Que os deuses o perdoassem, mas ele seria escravo eterno do desejo de ser possuído por outro macho. Da vontade indômita que tinha de se deitar com um outro homem para aplacar o fogo que fazia seu corpo arder.

Só não queria tornar a se apaixonar.

- Não... - murmurou Virgem aumentando o ritmo das idas e vindas no colo do outro, pressionando-lhe o sexo em esparsas contrações e fazendo Ikki gemer ainda mais. E adorava isso, os gemidos de seu parceiro, as mãos de guerreiro que seguravam seus quadris, querendo forçar o ritmo no intuito de obter refrigério para a tensão que crescia em seus corpos suados.

- Shaka... - chamou Ikki com voz rouca, sentindo que não podia mais agüentar segurar o gozo que fazia seu corpo tremer e quando acontecia isso Virgem apertava seu membro, enterrando-se todo, e diminuía o ritmo, para depois voltar a galopar em seu colo.

- O que? - murmurou Shaka ainda inclinado para trás, remexendo-se sobre Ikki e querendo agora só pensar no seu prazer. Se antes teve amor e terminou do jeito que terminou, desta vez seria só pelo prazer primário e nada mais.

Fênix segurou Shaka, puxando-o para baixo e impulsionou o corpo para frente, ficando por cima. - Quero ver seu rosto. - sussurrou Ikki olhando-o dentro dos olhos e indo para beijar-lhe os lábios, mas Virgem virou o rosto e aumentou o ritmo dos quadris, passando as pernas pela cintura de Fênix.

- O que foi, Shaka? - murmurou Ikki virando o rosto do outro para si e aumentando a intensidade das estocadas entre as pernas de Virgem, na mesma cadência sensual que este.

- O que foi o que? - disse Shaka baixinho, já sentindo o seu clímax se aproximando, vindo em ondas cada vez mais fortes, elétricas, com tudo ficando etéreo a sua volta, e agora não faria nada para impedir esse momento. Queria gozar, gozar e gozar.

Olhou para Fênix e este veio novamente e colou-se a sua boca, beijando-o sofregamente, buscando com gana a sua língua e penetrando-o com mais vigor, em estocadas mais rápidas, que faziam Virgem gemer mais alucinadamente, entre o beijo, também prisioneiro da urgência de seus corpos que procuravam o alívio necessário.

Numa última estocada final, com o membro de Ikki completamente enterrado dentro de si, Shaka parou o beijo e jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto, arqueando o corpo e o mundo desapareceu naquele segundo mágico, irreal, com seu gozo encharcando o ventre de ambos e sentindo o de Fênix inundando-o, fazendo seu êxtase ser mais sublime, total.

Sim, precisava disso como precisava de suas meditações. Como precisava de Vishnu. Como precisava do ar para viver. Desta sensação divina que enchia sua vida de todas as cores e tudo parecia mais brilhante ao seu redor, cheio de frescor. Precisava sentir aquele corpo saciado desabar sobre o seu, percebendo que era quase do mesmo peso de um outro corpo do qual sabia todas as medidas. Notando que abraçá-lo era como abraçar o passado. Mas que não era o passado e sim algo novo, real, e igualmente especial...

Hum... mas só para satisfazer a necessidade básica.

Fênix deixou-se ficar um pouco em cima de Virgem, realmente extenuado, sentindo seus membros moles e uma agradável sensação de lassidão envolvendo seu corpo. Isso sim que era uma boa transa. Com certeza. Ainda mais com um parceiro que era dono de um rosto tão adorável, de uma pele tão macia e muito carinhoso. Que ainda encontrava forças para acariciar suas costas suavemente, como se o confortasse. Será que ele era assim com todos?

Hum... Não gostou muito desse pensamento.

Ergueu o rosto e olhou dentro dos olhos de Virgem que lhe dirigiu um sorriso terno.

Shaka correu um dedo pelo rosto de Ikki e apontou para o chão. - Eu não vou limpar aquela bagunça ali, não. - murmurou indicando o lugar onde estavam os sushis e sashimis e tudo o mais espalhado.

Fênix riu e beijou Virgem, pensando que ia querer jogar outras partidas com aquele cavaleiro de ouro, mesmo que tivesse que ir caçá-lo num dos reinos do Sei San Sara.


End file.
